


Sobiwan + Pastries

by riselioness



Series: Tumblr fic [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Pastries, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, sobiwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riselioness/pseuds/riselioness
Summary: For mrstater/khaleesa, inspired by a comment exchange on Chapter 19 of The Decoy(Prompts here: https://riselioness.tumblr.com/post/613739358914215936/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sabé
Series: Tumblr fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697113
Kudos: 5





	Sobiwan + Pastries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstater/gifts).



Even on Coruscant, it was still possible to find little pockets of calm, where people moved and talked more slowly, and there was space and time to breathe.

This little café was one of them. It was run by a family who had relocated from Naboo a few years ago, and it was one of Sabé and Obi-Wan’s favourite places to spend the few mornings that they had to themselves. The mother of the family was from the Lake Country, and every morning she baked a batch of the sweet filled pastries that were a speciality of the region.

She showed Sabé and Obi-Wan to their usual table, tucked away at the back of the café, and brought them a small pile of pastries, along with at pot of their favourite caf blend. Obi-Wan poured the caf, and they made a start on the pastries.

Every so often they exchanged a few comments, but mostly they sat in companionable silence. It was good just to be together, and Sabé still found it a novelty to be out in public with Obi-Wan.

They had married soon after finally deciding to be together. After everything he’d put her through over the years, Obi-Wan hadn’t wanted her to be in any doubt over his commitment to her or to their relationship.

The ceremony had been private, but not secret. Everyone on the Council knew about it, even though it was never spoken of publicly, though two or three Council members had privately hinted to Obi-Wan that the marriage had their support.

Since then, they hadn’t hidden their relationship - Sabé had made it very clear to Obi-Wan that she wasn’t willing to be in a secret relationship - but they were careful to be discreet. Happily, a quiet morning of pastries and caf was well within the bounds of discretion, even if Sabé still felt like they were somehow being transgressive.

The pastries this morning were Sabe’s favourite, flaky kite-shaped parcels filled with delicately spiced custard. She tore one in half, and savoured the perfectly balanced flavours and textures as she contemplated at her husband.

As happened every time, Obi-Wan had got crumbs caught in his beard from his first mouthful. As always he was oblivious to this, and returned her gaze with a look that he clearly considered to be enticing (which, to be fair, it was). Sabé kept a straight face for as long as possible, but eventually her smile broke free.

“What?” protested Obi-Wan. Then, “Oh.” He brushed at his beard, dislodging a few flakes. “That better?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Sabé nodded, refilling his caf to avoid his eyes. The crumbs were very much still in evidence.

“Hmm,” said Obi-Wan, clearly not convinced. He made another swipe at his beard, which had even less effect.

Sabé studiously avoided meeting his eyes, examining the other half of her pastry as if she’d never seen anything more interesting. Eventually Obi-Wan sat back in his seat and lifted his cup to his lips, trying to regain his dignity.

Sabé peeked at the crumbs in his beard again. She wanted to reach out and brush them away, but that was definitely too familiar a gesture for a public place. Instead, she polished off the rest of her pastry and wiped her fingers on her napkin. “Shall we go?”

“Already?”

“Unless you’d rather stay.”

“Oh. No. Yes, let’s go.”

On their way back to the transport, they passed a narrow alleyway. Quickly checking no one was watching, Sabé pulled him into the alley and kissed him soundly.

“What was that for?” Obi-Wan asked, when she let him.

Sabé reached up a hand and traced the corner of his mouth with her fingertips. “Oh, nothing. You’d just missed a few crumbs, that’s all.”

Obi-Wan bent his head and kissed her again, then murmured into her ear.

“Remind me to miss them more often.”


End file.
